<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Damn Sawamura Luck! by Elizandre</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27685847">Damn Sawamura Luck!</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elizandre/pseuds/Elizandre'>Elizandre</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Tropevember! [23]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>30 Days of Writing, Alternate Universe - Yakuza, BAMF Terushima Yuuji, Blood and Violence, But not Ushijima, Crimes &amp; Criminals, Everyone loves Sawamura Daichi, Long-Suffering Sawamura Daichi, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Polyamory Negotiations, Protective Oikawa Tooru, Rare Pairings, Sawamura Daichi's Thighs, Sweet Bokuto Koutarou, Thirsty Kuroo Tetsurou, Tropes, Tropevember, daichi x captains, tropevember challenge</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 01:42:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,402</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27685847</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elizandre/pseuds/Elizandre</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>‘He’s about halfway down the dingy street when a voice calls out, “keep going straight for 4 streets, then take a right! You’ll come to the main road there!”</p><p>Pausing in shock, a small smile tugs at his lips as he holler back, “thank you!” Continuing to walk straight forwards, as he was advised. </p><p>It figures that bloody Yakuza bosses would be nicer to him than his date was...</p><p>Damn Sawamura luck!’</p><p>(Written for Tropevember 2020, Day 23: Crime AU)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bokuto Koutarou/Sawamura Daichi, Kuroo Tetsurou/Sawamura Daichi, Oikawa Tooru/Sawamura Daichi, Sawamura Daichi/Kuroo Tetsurou/Bokuto Koutarou/Terushima Yuuji/Oikawa Tooru, Sawamura Daichi/Terushima Yuuji</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Tropevember! [23]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1995202</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>131</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Damn Sawamura Luck!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I don’t know if this ship is a thing anyone has done before? I know it is with Ushijima and without Terushima... but my blond baby is so much better than Ushiwaka! (Ushijima haters don’t @ me, I’m sure he’ll show up later on).</p><p>In all seriousness, I really hope you like it! Feel free to comment or kudos, but if that’s not your thing, it’s cool!</p><p>Xoxo</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sawamura Daichi lives a lovely, simple life, thank you very much.</p><p>He did well in high school, graduated University with honours and is now a kindergarten teacher in Tokyo, living with his two best friends... everything is great...</p><p>Easy...</p><p>Simple...</p><p>Okay! So maybe Suga was right! Maybe he’s a little bored sometimes.</p><p>He loves his job - loves working with kids, getting to see their faces light up when they learn something new, helping them with their hiragana and maths... it’s so rewarding.</p><p>But it’s oh, so, easy.</p><p>“You’re a catch!” Sugawara said. “Put yourself out there,” Ennoshita encouraged. “Anyone would be lucky to have you,” Asahi complemented... which is exactly why he’s stumbling around in barely lit streets with a dead phone and no idea which way home is.</p><p>So much for ‘putting himself out there’ he thinks with a scoff, feeling his way along a grimy alley wall in the darkness, his only light source being the dim waxing moon above him.</p><p>He’d been on a date; his first date in 6 months.</p><p>The guy - some Brad or Chad or whatever - had seemed nice enough. Tall, toned and relatively good looking, Daichi had thought why the fuck not? At least it would get Suga off his back for a little while, and really, he should have known.</p><p>Doing ANYTHING because it’s what Suga thinks is a good idea, is a recipe for disaster.</p><p>Meaning: the date was an absolute bust. </p><p>The guy took him to this hole in the wall diner that everyone apparently ‘raved about’, in the middle of a rougher area of Shibuya that was super dark and dingy. The food was lukewarm at best and his date wouldn’t stop trying to ply him with alcohol, as if that would magically make the date better.</p><p>In the interest of having a semi-decent time, Daichi did consume more drinks than he normally would, but not nearly enough to say yes when Brad/Chad invited him back to their place.</p><p>It took slapping Brad-Chad’s wandering hands away from his crotch for the man to get the memo, who then abandoned the diner in a huff, leaving Daichi to pick up the entire bill! </p><p>And to make matter worse, he hadn’t charged his phone before heading out, so it’s now sat uselessly in his pocket while he stumbles round the Shibuya suburbs, looking for a sign that he’s heading in the right direction.</p><p>If only there was someone around that he could ask for directions—</p><p>There! To his left!</p><p>Stumbling in that direction, he navigates the moonlit streets with difficulty, heading towards the voices, a small, relieved smile playing on his lips.</p><p>Finally! He’s been out here for a good 20 minutes now.</p><p>Picking his way out of the littered alley he’s found himself in, he barely pays any mind to his surroundings, not wanting to make a fool of himself by falling over. The voices ahead of him have stopped talking, which he takes to mean they have noticed him - thank god!</p><p>Still cautiously walking through the mess around him, he says, tilting his chin in the direction he last heard the voices, “hey! Sorry to bother you, but I’m afraid I’m a little lost. I’m not from around here and I’ve found myself getting ditches by my shitty date” - okay, so maybe he’s had a little bit more to drink than he let on - “so if you could please point me in the direction of Shibuya centre, I would greatly appreciate it.” He finishes in his best ‘calm and polite teacher’ voice, lifting his head to smile at his saviours, only to freeze in shock, foot held aloft as he was busy climbing over a pile of cardboard boxes.</p><p>Standing before him in various states of amusement, are 4 separate groups, each with 10 or so members, who have all turned to stare at him - and in some cases, point guns at him.</p><p>Fuck his luck... he’s just managed to stumble into A FREAKING YAKUZA MEETING!</p><p>And like the dumb, drunk fuck he is, he just keeps on talking.</p><p>“Oh... oh! Oops?” He asks meekly, huffing out an uncomfortable laugh. “You know what? I’m sure I can find a cab or something! Don’t worry about me, I’ll just turn around and pretend the Sawamura luck hasn’t struck again,” he says, turning around as he rambles, slowly starting to pick his was back towards the alley he came out of. “No need to use those big guns... I’m sure someone else will point me in the right direction! I’ll just get out of your hair—”</p><p>“Don’t you have a phone?” One of them calls out, amusement clear in their voice, though Daichi is too afraid to turn around and see which one spoke.</p><p>“Dead!” He replies jovially, trying to pretend he isn’t 100% freaking out right now.</p><p>“And you just... stumbled upon this place?” Another guy asks, much harsher than the first.</p><p>“Yep!” He says, continuing his steady escape towards the alley mouth. Why is there so much litter everywhere?! “Date gone wrong. Got left with the bill and no ride home!”</p><p>“Fuck, dude... talk about shitty luck,” he hears someone mutter and he scoffs. Sawamura’s shitty luck: that’s him! Declining to reply this time, he dodges another obstacle. He’s almost home free—</p><p>“How much was that bill?” A smooth voice calls out, obviously addressing him. Fuck, he can’t ignore that!</p><p>“Uhm... not too much? The place he took me to was pretty shitty, to be honest,” he says candidly over his shoulder, because why not? It’s not like the night could get much worse - he almost wants one of the goons to shoot him, just to put him out of his misery.</p><p>A deep, humorous chuckle sounds from behind him as a guy - the same guy that wondered if he had a phone, he thinks - says, “damn. Give this guy 0/5 stars on trip advisor. What a shitty date.”</p><p>“Pfft. Tell me about it,” Daichi snarks, forgetting who he’s talking to for a moment as he finally reaches the alley from before. “At least you haven’t spent the night getting your thigh mauled under a table as you eat crappy food,” he mutters, placing a steadying hand on the wall beside him as he turns back to look at the men behind him.</p><p>His eyes are automatically drawn to a huge, hulking guy with black and silver spiked hair. His wide, luminous eyes are focused intently on Daichi, wearing a surprising tender look on his face - Daichi almost wants to say the Yakuza boss looks sorry for him.</p><p>The next man has a smirk on his face, with thin, slit eyes in a warm cold that matches the other bosses, though, where the silver-haired guy’s eyes were compassionate, this one’s are cold and calculating. An unruly mop of jet black hair that partially covers his face adds to the mysterious look.</p><p>In comparison, the next guy is all warm tones. With his bleached hair, under cut and eyebrow piercing he should look intimidating, but his face is soft and full of humour - maybe this is the phone guy? He’s also the shortest of the 4... leaders? Though, it’s clear to Daichi that he’s in very good shape. </p><p>The final man is a complete contrast to the other 3 gathered there, standing tall in a polished, 3 piece suit. His chocolate hair is perfectly coifed and Daichi can tell that he has a face made for smiling - though he’s currently frowning, an angry look marring his pretty face as he stares intently at Daichi...</p><p>That’s his signal to leave!</p><p>Jerking an awkward thumb behind him, the blond and black-haired guys’ smirks widen. “So, I’m gonna go! Thanks for not shooting me or whatever,” he quips, backing away warily, waiting to see if they are going to do anything to try and stop him. When nothing is said, he turns around fully and creeps away as quickly as possible.</p><p>He’s about halfway down the dingy street when a voice calls out, “keep going straight for 4 streets, then take a right! You’ll come to the main road there!”</p><p>Pausing in shock, a small smile tugs at his lips as he holler back, “thank you!” Continuing to walk straight forwards, as he was advised. </p><p>It figures that bloody Yakuza bosses would be nicer to him than his date was...</p><p>Damn Sawamura luck!</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope you enjoyed the first chapter! </p><p>Next chapter might be the first meeting from one of the captains’ perspectives? Wouldn’t you like to know who said what to Daichi? 🤔</p><p>Who knows! Hope to see you again soon, readers! Xoxo</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>